Something More
by NATFreak
Summary: All Emily Vayes has ever wanted is to make a difference, to become something more. Now, left in Gotham City by her ex boyfriend, Emily gets the chance as she meets the infamous Bruce Wayne.


Disclaimer: I am not Bob Kane, RIP.

**A/N: I have been very weary of starting this particular fanfic, but after the warm reception my X-Men fanfics have been getting, I figure trying couldn't hurt. This is primarily based off the 90s animated series, so here goes. Enjoy!**

"Come with us, pretty lady. We'll show you a good time." The man smirked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

I scrunched my nose. "How about using the rest of your paycheck to buy some mouthwash instead of cheap booze?"

The man just continued to smirk stupidly as his two cronies watched us from the steps of a bar.

I sighed, today was so not a good day to piss me off. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. Big mistake.

"Bad move." I told him as I kicked him in his crotch and, grabbing my Taser from my purse. I tazed him in his scrotum making the guy crumple in a heap onto the sidewalk. I turned my gaze onto the other guys who… turned tail and ran. How boring.

"Where's a real challenge when you need one?" I sighed, putting my Taser back in my purse as I made my way back to my apartment.

~ Something More ~

My phone rang the second I unlocked my door. Damn, she had good timing.

I grabbed the phone off its charger, balancing it on my right shoulder as I shrugged off my coat. "Good evening, mother."

"Lost your job again, huh?" asked my mom, always one to get to the point.

"Yes," There was no point in lying, not to her. She would have found out sooner or later anyway, better to just tell her now. "But, in my defense, the boss was a total pig."

"What did you do?"

"He grabbed my ass so I took the liberty of breaking his nose." I could practically hear my mother smiling.

"I figured as much. You're so like your father, after all." She paused. "This is why I took the liberty of looking for a job for you where, hopefully, you won't have to worry about sexual advances."

"Yeah? Did you find one like that?" I asked, sitting down on a ripped, faded stool by my kitchen counter.

Another pause. "Yes."

"Really?" I said dubiously. "Where?"

She paused again. Okay, now I was curious.

"Where, Mom?"

"At… Wayne Enterprises." She said finally.

I nearly dropped my phone. "W-Wayne Enterprises?!"

"Yes."

"But Bruce Wayne is a playboy and a womanizer." I said automatically, that's what the tabloids said anyway, and the news.

"Emily Daniella Vayes. I know I raised you better than that. How do you know who Bruce Wayne is when you've never met the man?"

"I know. You're right." I said after a moment.

"You start tomorrow."

"Alright, and Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night."

"Night." I murmured, hanging up as I leaned back against the counter, looking up at the cracks in the paint on the ceiling, tracing them with my finger. "What kind of man are you then, Mr. Wayne?"

~ Something More ~

"Ah, Miss Vayes." A man with thinning dark hair and murky brown eyes greeted me as I entered Wayne Enterprises. "My name is Gregory Porter. Welcome to Wayne Enterprises."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Porter." I replied, putting on my best fake sweet smile as I shook his outstretched hand.

"Quite a handshake you've got there." Porter noted as he led me up a couple flights of stairs to a floor full of cubicles and filing cabinets. "This is where we keep our records."

Great. I groaned internally. Another pencil pushing job.

"Your mother said you were highly organized and have some past experience in this area so," He guided me over to one of the cubicles. My cubicle. "Good luck."

"Thank you." I said, sitting down.

Porter nodded and walked away.

"Thanks a lot." I muttered, getting to work.

I had to admit it though, Mother was right. I was good at this kind of thing: sorting, copying, filing. In just a couple of weeks I had Wayne Enterprises properly organized, more organized than it had been in a long time.

"This is the young lady I've been telling you about, sir." said Porter's voice one day.

"So you're the one who's been organizing my company." Mused another man's voice though this one was richer and smoother than Old Man Porter's, right above me. I looked up into dark brown eyes that I had seen on TV and in tabloids countless times.

"M-Mr. Wayne!" I jumped to my feet in surprise. "Yes, I am. This company was horribly disorganized so I organized it. That is what you pay me for, is it not? Mr. Wayne?"

Mr. Wayne laughed. "Quite the spirited worker we have here, Mr. Porter."

"Yes, sir." Porter agreed.

"It would be a shame for such a spirited and talented, not to mention beautiful, young woman such as Miss Vayes to go to waste doing such menial labor, would it not?"

"Indeed it would be, sir."

"I know!" said Mr. Wayne as if he had come up with a brilliant idea. "Victoria quit the other day and I've been meaning to find another secretary to fill her spot. After looking at your file, Ms. Vayes, I believe you are a perfect fit for the job. What do you say?"

I bit my lip, being a secretary of a major company would pay more but it would also make me Mr. Wayne's personal assistant and I hadn't decided on what kind of man Bruce Wayne truly was yet. Oh, what the hell.

"I would be delighted Mr. Wayne." I said at last.

"Excellent!" Mr. Wayne grinned. "I'll have somebody move your things to your office while we go out to lunch."

And there was the catch. There was always a catch.

"Thank you, but I'll pass. I can carry my own things to my office." I declined with a sweet smile. Mr. Wayne looked taken aback, but shrugged it off. Probably not used to being rejected, oh well.

"Very well." He said. "If that is what you wish, though, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will keep that in mind." I said.

He nodded and strode away though I had a feeling he would keep trying to get me to go out with him, and guess what? I was right.

Wayne asked me out repeatedly even though I shot him down every time for the next three months.

"Why doesn't he just give up already? There are plenty of other pretty young women out there who would die to be with the infamous Bruce Wayne. So why does he keep trying to get me to go out with him and with such lame tactics too." I sighed as I exited the building, making my way home when I suddenly felt as if someone was following me. Man, these guys had bad timing, well, bad timing for them.

I pulled out my compact mirror and opened it. There were two guys a few feet behind me carrying what looked like razors. I smirked, placing my compact mirror back in my purse as I left my hand on my Taser and continued to walk.

After a few feet, I ducked into an alley and jumped the two creeps, knocking one out with a blow to the head and the other I tazed in the scrotum except the one I tazed wasn't a creep. Well, not in a criminal kind of way anyway. He was my boss. Shit.

"Mr. Wayne!" He lay on his back, stunned as I sat beside him. "I am so so sorry, Mr. Wayne. I didn't know it was you. Please don't fire me."

"And here I thought I was the one going to protect you." He smirked. "Relax. I'm not going to fire you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Though now I was curious about why he had been following me in the first place. I mean sure he said he had been planning on protecting me but the only way he must have known I was in danger was, "are you stalking me, Mr. Wayne?"

"Uh," he murmured, somehow managing to sit up. "Some moves you've got there."

"Uh huh." Changing the subject, never good. "Look is there somewhere I can take you or…"

"No need." He said, cutting me off with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine. You, on the other hand, should get out of here. It wouldn't look good for you if they found out you tazed me."

Or that you're a stalker, I thought. "If that's what you wish."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Wayne did not reply so I took that as my cue to leave. Yet, something held me back. "Why did you risk your life in order to protect mine? I mean, that guy had a knife. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He shrugged.

I smiled slightly despite myself. "Do you really want to go out with me that badly, Mr. Wayne?"

"Can you blame me?" He smiled back.

I shook my head piteously. "Then in concern for your well-being, I will take you up on your offer."

And that is how I started dating Bruce Wayne. I won't bore you with the details, though there are two dates in particular that I would like to highlight. One would be when we shared our first kiss and I realized for the first time that I had fallen in love with him.

"Dinner was… extravagant, as usual." I said as we reached my apartment building. Bruce got out of the car first as he walked over to my side and opened the door, holding out his hand. I took it and let him lead the way up to the door. He wore a tux while I had on a simple strapless red dress. "Thank you again, Bruce. I had fun."

He smiled as we reached the door. "So did I."

We were facing each other, still holding hands. I took a step closer. "I could get used to doing this all the time."

He smirked though his eyes seemed full of pain and sorrow. "I would like that very much. Emily?"

"Yes, Bruce?" I murmured, there was barely any space between us. I could feel his breath caressing my face as he leaned in to kiss me. That's when I realized that I loved Bruce Wayne more than any other man I had loved before.

**A/N: And there you have it. This chapter, along with the chapter I posted yesterday for Becoming a Bandit, is in celebration of my 4 year anniversary of having a fanfic account and man has it been fun. I love writing fanfics and showing off my girls, lol, thank you to all who continue to stick with us! Til next time! Read review and show some love!**


End file.
